<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Échec et mat by Sauterelle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24305095">Échec et mat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sauterelle/pseuds/Sauterelle'>Sauterelle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men Apocalypse - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Child Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Daughter Relationship, Français | French, Friendship, Gen, X-Men: Apocalypse Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:47:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24305095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sauterelle/pseuds/Sauterelle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Il s'appelait Henrick Gurzky. Il était né à Leipzig en 1930, il avait survécu à la guerre, et il vivait dans un petit village polonais sans nom ni histoire. Il allait avoir un enfant, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il remercia la vie et se surprit à avoir de l'espoir."<br/>X-Men Apocalyspe, du point de vue d'Erik.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erik Lehnsherr &amp; Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Magda (X-Men), Nina Gurzsky &amp; Erik Lehnsherr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Bonjour, et merci de vous être arrêté pour lire cette histoire. Si ça vous intéresse, je l'ai également publiée sur fanfiction.net (sous le même pseudo).</p><p>C'est ma première fanfiction dans le fandom de X-Men. J'ai écrit cette histoire il y a trois ans, après avoir regardé <strong>X-Men Apocalypse</strong>. Du coup, il y a des spoilers pour ce film.</p><p>Par contre, <strong>je n'ai pas regardé X-Men Dark Phoenix</strong>. Cette histoire ne prend donc pas en compte l'intrigue du dernier film.</p><p>L'histoire se déroule pendant le film, et tourne exclusivement du point de vue d'Erik, de sa relation avec sa fille et de celle qu'il entretient avec Charles (pas de slash).</p><p>Disclaimer : <i>X-Men</i> ne m'appartient pas.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Il s'appelait Henrick Gurzky. Il était né à Leipzig en 1930, il avait survécu à la guerre, et il vivait dans un petit village polonais sans nom ni histoire. Il était l'étranger qui s'était marié avec une fille du coin. Par l'intermédiaire de Magda, il avait appris à se faire connaître des habitants, à trouver un travail à la fonderie locale. Henrick allait au marché tous les dimanches, parfois seul, parfois avec Magda. Il avait aidé Marek à réparer sa broyeuse. Il avait partagé des bières avec Roman, Piotr et Noah. Il avait emmené la vieille Madame Elishah à l'hôpital le soir où elle avait glissé sur les marches de son perron.</p><p>Parfois, quand il était assis devant sa maison, et qu'il regardait le spectacle tranquille que lui offrait la forêt à la lisière de laquelle il vivait, il se souvenait. Le goût de la bière lui semblait plus âpre. Il revoyait le ciel bleu de Cuba, le sable fin de sa plage, les grains blancs constellés de sang. Il levait les yeux et ne voyait rien. Du blanc sur du blanc, les jours après les jours, et le silence. Il entendait les cris d'une femme, il voyait des yeux ambrés implorants. Le sang, les cris, la peur. Il se souvenait. Mais Erik n'était plus, et il s'en persuadait chaque jour qui passait. Erik n'était qu'une ombre, un vieux démon qui hantait encore les esprits des plus vieux, et qui peuplait les cauchemars des plus jeunes.</p><p>Magda apparut derrière lui. Ses mains se posèrent sur ses épaules, elle se pencha pour lui embrasser le front, la tempe, la joue, puis les lèvres. Elle sentait bon. Henrick répondit au baiser, une main montant derrière sa nuque pour aller se nicher dans ses épais cheveux bruns. Elle s'assit à côté de lui et leurs mains libres se joignirent. Erik ferma les yeux, posa son front contre le sien lorsque leurs lèvres s'éloignèrent. Il pouvait sentir la main de Magda dans ses cheveux, et il pouvait sentir l'anneau d'or ornant son annulaire.</p><p>Le crépuscule tombait lentement. La lumière mordorée du soleil couchant enflammait les feuilles rouge et or des arbres. Les cheveux de Magda renvoyaient des reflets roux. Elle leva les yeux et le regarda avec un sourire lumineux.</p><p>– Je suis enceinte.</p><p>Il la prit dans ses bras, les yeux fermés, et la sentit pleurer de joie contre son épaule. Les feuilles bruissèrent, un merle entonna une mélopée solitaire. Lui, Henrick Gurzsky, allait avoir un enfant. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il remercia la vie et se surprit à avoir de l'espoir.</p><p>-----</p><p>
  <em>« Papa ? Tu vas m'apprendre ? »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nina saisit le cavalier entre ses doigts encore collants de sucre et le déplaça en ligne droite. Elle avait les lèvres barbouillés de chocolat et les cheveux ébouriffés. Le parfum de gâteau qui cuisait au four embaumait toute la maison. Henrick sourit, mais son cœur se contracta dans sa poitrine. Il prit une serviette et se pencha au-dessus de l'échiquier pour essuyer la bouche de sa fille. Elle se laissa faire, puis prit cette fois un pion et le déplaça de quatre cases. Henrick se rassit et regarda le désastre. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>« Peut-être, ma chérie. Peut-être. »</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>C'était un sentiment indescriptible. On lui donnait tout un tas de nom : le deuil, le choc, la douleur, le chagrin. En vérité il n'y avait pas de mot. Tout le monde connaissait ce sentiment, tout le monde le vivait un jour. Henrick l'avait simplement vécu bien trop de fois. C'était comme une vieille amie qui revenait le saluer tout au long de sa vie, une amie qui ressemblait à un poison. Il sentait son souffle glacée contre son échine, sa main étreindre son cœur jusqu'à ce qu'il éclate, et un vide, un vide sans fin que laissa sa présence.</p>
<p>Une douzaine de cadavres jonchait le sol humide de la forêt. Pas un seul coup de feu n'avait été tiré. Henrick était couché avec eux par terre, les yeux baignés de larmes, si bien qu'il ne voyait plus rien si ce n'était l'ombre floue des arbres dont les branches se déployaient au-dessus de lui. Il tentait de respirer entre ses sanglots et n'y arrivait pas. Magda et Nina étaient couchées avec lui dans ses bras, unies à jamais dans la mort.</p>
<p>Elles étaient glacées. Henrick ferma les yeux en sentant de nouvelles larmes affluer contre ses paupières, plongea son nez dans les cheveux bruns de Nina. Il pouvait encore sentir son odeur. S'il gardait les yeux fermés, et qu'il oubliait le froid, la flèche, le sol de la forêt, il pouvait imaginer. Magda était couchée avec lui dans leur lit, Nina était allongée sur son ventre comme quand elle était bébé. La télé serait allumée, ils regarderaient un dessin animé. Magda se serait endormie, Nina n'aurait pas tardé à imiter sa mère, et Henrick serait resté seul éveillé, contemplant les deux merveilles de sa vie en se demandant si tout cela était bien réel.</p>
<p>Mais tout était réel. Henrick rouvrit les yeux, sentit le poids froid et lourd des corps contre lui. Ses deux mains se plongèrent dans la chevelure de Nina. Il releva sa tête vers lui, vit ses yeux fermés, sa peau pâle contre la sienne. Son cœur se brisa en deux, puis en quatre, et la douleur était sans égale. Il venait de perdre sa fille. Il venait de perdre son enfant.</p>
<p>Henrick était mort.</p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>
  <em>« Je suis prête, Papa ! »</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Henrick disposait soigneusement chaque pièce à sa place sur l'échiquier, sous le regard attentif de Nina. Dans sa vie, son ancienne vie bien avant les arbres de Pologne, Henrick avait joué sur beaucoup d'échiquiers différents. Celui en bois usé de son père caché dans le grenier, celui en métal dans le bureau de Shaw, celui en bois finement sculpté à Westchester, celui dans son esprit quand il était au Pentagone. Les pièces en plastique sous ses doigts étaient autant inconnues que familières. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Henrick déposa le dernier pion, devant la tour, et regarda l'échiquier, satisfait. Les noirs pour lui, les blancs pour Nina. Sa fille était à genoux sur sa chaise, ses coudes appuyés contre la table. Si Magda la voyait, elle lui dirait de se tenir droite « s'il te plaît, Nina ». Mais les yeux de Nina brillaient d'excitation, probablement parce qu'elle sentait que son père et elle allaient partager un secret, unique et précieux. Henrick la regarda, puis souleva son pion noir.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>« Ça, c'est un pion, et les pions avancent toujours d'une case en avant. »</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Les mains froides d'En Sabah Nur se posèrent sur ses tempes. Magneto se laissa faire, ferma les yeux. Il pouvait sentir la panique de Charles dans son esprit, il pouvait le sentir se débattre, luttant pour rompre la connexion. Mais En Sabah Nur l'avait agrippé comme une souris dans son poing, et il ne comptait pas le lâcher. Magneto sentit son leader étendre son emprise, comme l'eau d'un fleuve glacé qui lentement l'engloutissait. Il n'était rien dans cette confrontation, il n'était pas un guerrier. Simplement le terrain, la connexion.</p><p>Un si grand pouvoir. Une si grande… emprise. Toutes les âmes sur Terre étaient connectées à celle de Charles. En Sabah Nur allait de l'une à l'autre, les frôlant de sa présence écrasante, se nourrissant avidement de leurs pensées, de leurs peurs et de leurs rêves. C'était la planète entière qui se dévoilait à lui, au travers des yeux de milliers de personnes. Magneto les voyait défiler dans son esprit, si rapidement que la tête lui tourna. Des voix qu'il ne connaissait pas, des rires qui n'étaient pas les siens, des souvenirs qu'il n'aurait jamais dû voir, une infinie multitude d'images, de sons, de sensations qui transitait par son esprit.</p><p>C'était donc ça, pensa-t-il distraitement, c'était donc ça de tout voir, de tout entendre, tout ressentir…</p><p>
  <em>« ERIK ! »</em>
</p><p>La voix de Charles résonna si brutalement dans sa tête qu'il faillit sursauter. Mais En Sabah Nur émit un son grave, approbatif, et Charles poussa un nouveau cri. Magneto pouvait sentir sa douleur et sa détresse. Charles le suppliait de l'aider. Il ressemblait à une bête sauvage qui se débattait au bout de sa chaîne, terrorisé et impuissant.</p><p>Magneto resta de marbre, traversé d'un plaisir presque malsain. Xavier, le plus grand télépathe au monde, celui qui <em>savait</em> et qui <em>comprenait </em>tout et tout le monde, pris dans la toile d'un autre mutant plus puissant, un autre mutant qui pouvait lire chacune de ses pensées. Plus aucune intimité pour Charles Xavier. Il était désormais comme tout le monde : nu sous le regard d'En Sabah Nur.</p><p>Finalement, la connexion fut rompue et la présence de Charles s'évanouit comme de la fumée, une simple réminiscence du passé. Les mains d'En Sabah Nur glissèrent de son crâne pour tomber lourdement sur ses épaules. Magneto rouvrit les yeux et croisa les prunelles sans âge de son leader.</p><p>– Qui était-ce, mon enfant ? Qui était ce mutant ?</p><p>Les autres Cavaliers étaient réunis derrière En Sabah Nur, le cou tendu, curieux. Magneto regarda l'aîné droit dans les yeux.</p><p>– Charles Xavier.</p><p>Pourquoi le cacher ? Si Xavier était la clé des plans d'En Sabah Nur, Magneto la lui donnerait sans hésiter.</p><p>-----</p><p>
  <em>« Ce n'est pas juste, Papa ! »</em>
</p><p>
  <em> <em>Nina criait, les joues rouges de colère et les yeux remplis de larmes frustrées. Elle tapait d'un pied sur le sol et ses petits poings été serrés. Elle n'avait plus fait un tel caprice depuis ses trois ans. Mais le regard qu'elle lançait à son père était blessé, comme trahi. Henrick ignora la boule qui grossissait dans sa gorge et rangea méthodiquement les pièces et l'échiquier dans la boîte en carton. Les poupées de Nina gisaient abandonnées sur le tapis, ignorées par l'enfant qui les avait jetées par terre de rage. Henrick ne se sentait pas la force de réprimander sa fille pour son comportement. Une angoissante sensation lui oppressait la poitrine et menaçait d'éclater. Il lança un seul regard à Nina avant de se diriger vers l'escalier.</em> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>« Magda ? Tu peux venir t'occuper de ta fille, s'il te plaît ? » </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Le soleil du Caire était impitoyable. Magneto contemplait la ville et les pyramides. En dépit des nombreux voyages qu'il avait fait dans sa vie, il n'était encore jamais venu en Égypte. Le panorama qui s'offrait à lui n'était pas si éloigné de celui des cartes postales. Le Sphinx s'élevait avec majesté au-dessus de des dunes, indifférent quant aux hordes de touristes qui se pressaient à ses pieds. Cet endroit allait devenir le centre du monde, comme l'avait dit En Sabah Nur. Une ville sculptée à son image, remplie de fidèles qui s'inclineraient devant lui.</p><p>Magneto n'était pas aveugle. Il savait qu'En Sabah Nur utilisait sa peine et sa haine pour venir à bout de ses propres projets. Il savait que ce n'était ni un sauveur ni un dieu tombé du ciel. Magneto avait vécu suffisamment longtemps pour apprendre à reconnaître l'étincelle dévorante de l'ambition dans le cœur d'autrui. Mais ça ne l'empêchera pas de le suivre jusqu'au bout. Pour oublier, pour donner encore un semblant de sens à cette vie. Sa colère s'était muée en une haine froide, insensible. Tout cela ne le concernait plus. Il n'était qu'un pion sur un vaste échiquier, une arme dans un arsenal, la guerre sur Terre.</p><p>Charles le fixait avec des yeux brillants de rage. Une trahison, encore. Magneto n'était ni un frère ni un ami. Il regardait le ciel d'Égypte, se souvenait de celui de Cuba. La plage de sable fin, le grain blanc constellé de sang. La culpabilité ne pesait plus aussi lourd qu'autrefois.</p><p>– Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'ils vont me faire ?</p><p>La voix du télépathe arracha Magneto à ses pensées. Il fit volte-face et regarda Charles assis sur le sable, avec ses jambes inutiles étendues sur le sol devant lui. Magneto avait pulvérisé son fauteuil roulant en morceaux sur les ordres de son leader. Assise à côté de lui, Ororo leva brièvement les yeux avant de se remettre à jouer avec son petit canif de poche.</p><p>– Tu ne sais rien, n'est-ce pas ? dit Charles d'une voix tremblante de colère et de désarroi quand Magneto resta silencieux. Tu ne cherches plus à comprendre quoi que ce soit depuis que tu as rejoint ce prétendu <em>dieu</em>.</p><p>Il lança un regard à la haute et large silhouette d'En Sabah Nur, perché plus loin sur un rocher pour mieux admirer la ville.</p><p>– Mais quand bien même, tu te rends compte que rien de bon n'émergera de toute cette folie.</p><p>Magneto rejoignit le télépathe en quelques enjambées. Ororo et lui échangèrent un regard, puis la jeune femme se leva et s'éloigna. Un semblant d'intimité pour deux vieux amis qui avaient passé le plus clair de leur temps à être des ennemis. Les yeux de Charles scintillaient au soleil. Une pellicule humide les recouvrait, des larmes agglutinées contre ses rétines.</p><p>– Tu vaux mieux que ça, murmura-t-il. Erik, je sais que tu vaux mieux que ça…</p><p>A ces mots, Magneto sentit son cœur se tordre, se fendre, se déchirer. Il y avait une plaie qui refusait de guérir, qui continuait de saigner. Charles n'avait jamais été doué avec les mots. Il regarda le télépathe, placide, immobile. Charles le suppliait du regard, mais il ne <em>comprenait </em>pas, ne comprenait <em>rien</em>.</p><p>– J'ai laissé ma femme et mon enfant se faire tuer, dit-il.</p><p>Sa voix était rauque. Le visage de Charles se mua dans une expression de douleur. Mais que pouvait-il savoir ? Ce n'était pas lui qui avait caressé le ventre de Magda, pas lui qui avait tenu son bébé nouveau-né dans les bras, pas lui qui avait cru pendant sept ans qu'il pourrait s'en sortir.</p><p>– J'ai laissé ma fille naître dans un monde qui la refusait. Voilà tout ce que je vaux, Charles.</p><p>Il se retourna et tenta d'ignorer les larmes du télépathe. Elles ne vaudraient jamais toutes celles qu'il avait versées.</p><p>-----</p><p>
  <em>« Papa ? Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Henrick était immobile depuis trois bonnes minutes. Nina tirait sur son bras avec insistance. Elle avait cinq ans. Elle avait des cheveux bruns épais, des yeux noisette et une peau pâle. C'était tout le portrait de sa mère. Magda insistait pour dire qu'elle avait hérité de l'entêtement de son père. Henrick la trouvait tellement plus belle. Elle valait mieux que lui, de par son âme et sa pureté. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ils étaient à la brocante. Un vieux hangar récupéré par un couple, et rempli de vieilleries en tous genres. Les clients passaient entre les rayonnages grossiers aménagés tant bien que mal. C'était l'hiver, il faisait froid. L'air glacé sentait la boue, la naphtaline et les vieux livres. Henrick se tenait à côté d'une immense bibliothèque remplie d'ouvrages antiques. Il regardait l'échiquier innocemment posé sur une chaise, à côté de cartons remplis de vieilles bandes dessinées.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ce n'était pas un bel objet. Il était en plastique. Ses pièces blanches étaient jaunes, les noires étaient brunes, et les cases blanches du plateau étaient d'une teinte café. Un jeu de seconde main, comme le prouva l'emballage de carton quand Henrick le vit, à côté de l'échiquier. Le prix était dérisoire. Il n'avait plus joué aux échecs depuis dix ans.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Il était venu chercher une nouvelle table à manger. Nina avait jeté elle son dévolu sur une poupée. Elle la serrait dans un bras et tenait la main d'Henrick de l'autre. Finalement, Henrick baissa les yeux et croisa le regard mi-frustré mi-curieux de sa fille. Il lui offrit un sourire d'excuse.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« Rien, ma chérie. Je repense à de vieux souvenirs, c'est tout. » </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>En Sabah Nur avait rendu son dernier souffle, littéralement réduit en cendres. Tout le monde était figé, incapable d'appréhender pendant de longues secondes ce qu'il venait de se passer. Erik fixa longuement le disque de terre brune qui se trouvait à la place du mutant millénaire. La jeune fille rousse qui l'avait littéralement réduit en cendres tituba dangereusement sur le rebord de la maison en ruine. Un bras derrière elle s'étendit et l'attrapa par l'épaule pour la retenir. Brusquement, la léthargie collective se rompit. Un capharnaüm de cris, d'appels, de rires et de pleurs rompit le silence.</p>
<p>Erik se laissa doucement flotter jusqu'à ce que ses pieds touchent le sol, avant de lentement tomber à genoux, épuisé. Ses muscles étaient endoloris et raides, et il avait à peine assez d'énergie pour ne pas tomber à la renverse et s'abandonner aux ténèbres. L'influence d'En Sabah Nur avait décuplés ses pouvoirs au centuple, mais c'était au prix de toute son énergie. Il tremblait comme une feuille, sa vision devenait trouble et sa bouche pâteuse. Une pellicule de sueur glacée se tissa rapidement sur ses tempes et son front.</p>
<p>L'air sentait le brûlé, le sang et le sable. Tout un quartier de la ville n'était plus qu'un amas de gravats et de métal. Y avait-il des gens qui avaient péri dans les affrontements des mutants ? Erik poussa un long soupir qui secoua ses épaules, puis d'un geste lent, il retira son casque. L'accessoire fit un bruit sourd en tombant au sol, avant de se désintégrer sans un bruit. Un mauvais rêve qui s'envolait sans laisser de trace.</p>
<p>Les cris finirent par attirer son attention. Il leva non sans peine la tête, et crut voir la forme bleue de Hank – à moins que ce ne soit celle de Mystique – bondir en direction de la maison à moitié détruite. Il devait se passer encore quelque chose d'important. Peu importait, Erik était hors-jeu. Un pion renversé de l'échiquier. Une immense sensation de vide l'engloutit. Il revoyait le sol de la forêt et la canopée noire.</p>
<p>Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Mais avant qu'elles ne puissent couler, une présence vaguement familière apparut à ses côtés.</p>
<p>– Warren est mort, dit Ororo d'une voix tremblante. Et Psylock... Je crois qu'elle s'est enfuie.</p>
<p>Erik encaissa sans broncher. Il pouvait entendre le choc dans la voix de la jeune fille. Ce n'était encore qu'une enfant, happée et manipulée par En Sabah Nur. Ils l'avaient tous été, vulnérables et fragiles, de la glaise entre les doigts du mutant millénaire. Ce n'était pas une excuse, c'en était même très loin.</p>
<p>Les deux Cavaliers regardèrent leurs ennemis s'agiter dans la maison en ruines. Erik reconnut la voix de Hank et de Raven. Ororo se rapprocha tellement de lui que sa hanche frôla l'épaule du plus âgé. Elle lançait des regards incertains autour d'elle.</p>
<p>– Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Tu crois que… tu crois qu'ils vont nous capturer ? Nous tuer ?</p>
<p>Charles ? Tuer quelqu'un ? Erik aurait ri de l'absurdité d'une telle idée, s'il n'avait pas été littéralement brisé.</p>
<p>– On ne pourrait pas leur en vouloir s'ils le faisaient, murmura-t-il en serrant les poings sur ses genoux.</p>
<p>– On ne faisait qu'obéir aux ordres…</p>
<p>Les yeux d'Erik étaient humides. Il sentit quelque chose se rompre en lui, quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la haine, du dégoût, de la stupeur. Il n'arriva pas à étouffer le premier sanglot, et se mordit les lèvres pour retenir les suivants. La main fine d'Ororo se posa sur son épaule, hésitante.</p>
<p>Erik s'effondra et pleura.</p>
<p>----</p>
<p>
  <em>« Papa ? Tu peux me lire l'histoire ? »</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Henrick leva les yeux. Nina était allongée avec lui sur le lit de ses parents, nichée contre son père. Il sourit en sentant le poil chaud d'un écureuil perché sur l'épaule de sa fille. Le petit animal pointa un bref instant son petit museau en direction de Henrick avant de grimper sur la tête du lit et de s'échapper par la fenêtre ouverte. La maison était calme. Magda cuisinait en bas., Une brise parfumée de la forêt faisait onduler les rideaux. Henrick s'installa plus confortablement sur son lit et abaissa le livre pour permettre à sa fille de voir la page de garde. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ce n'était pas un livre pour enfants, ce n'était même pas une histoire. Henrick ignorait lui-même pourquoi il prenait la peine de le lire. Il l'avait vu dans une librairie le mois dernier, et il l'avait acheté sans vraiment y penser. Il n'avait pas sa place dans la bibliothèque familiale, coincé entre les contes de Nina, les romans policiers de Magda et les manuels de métallurgie de Henrick. Mais Nina rivait de grands yeux curieux sur la large photo en-dessous du titre. Le cœur vibrant, Henrick le lut à haute voix.</em>
</p>
<p><em>« </em>La théorie des échecs<em>, essai philosophique par le Docteur Charles Xavier. »</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Les mains de Charles se posèrent contre ses tempes. Erik avait l'impression de rêver. Peut-être était-ce le cas. Il avait les yeux fermés. Il sentait la présence de Charles dans son esprit, une lumière au-dessus de sa conscience, une entité bienveillante chassant ses cauchemars, protégeant son âme meurtrie dans étreinte protectrice. Les souvenirs défilèrent devant leurs yeux – car Erik était certain que Charles les voyait aussi – et les images de Nina et de Magda se succédèrent plus vite qu'Erik ne l'aurait voulu. La culpabilité et la peine l'étranglaient. C'était une plaie qui ne guérirait jamais.</p><p>– Je peux t'aider si tu veux, murmura Charles.</p><p>Ce n'était pas tant une voix qui résonnait dans l'esprit d'Erik, mais des idées qui lui étaient proposées, un sentiment de compassion et de vouloir aider, qu'il savait ne pas être le sien. La télépathie était une bien étrange mutation, aux possibilités infinies et inexplorées. Il aurait pu en être émerveillé – comme il l'avait si souvent été, autant qu'il en avait été terrorisé durant toutes ces années – s'il n'avait pas été aveuglé par son chagrin. Une vieille colère se réveilla en lui à la proposition du télépathe.</p><p>– Je ne veux pas oublier ma famille, répondit-il d'une voix rauque.</p><p>Non, entendit-il aussitôt tandis que les pouvoirs de Charles s'étendaient autour de lui comme une enveloppe protectrice.</p><p>– Non, répéta Charles. Je ne toucherai pas à tes souvenirs, mais à l'émotion que tu ressens en les revivant. Je peux étouffer la culpabilité, chasser la douleur.</p><p>– Je ne veux pas que tu me rendes leur mort plus douce. Charles…</p><p>Sa voix se brisa. Il se sentait vidé, fatigué et las. Les doigts de Charles étaient chauds contre son crâne. Il pouvait imaginer son vieil ami penché sur son fauteuil roulant, les mains fermement vissées sur la tête d'un criminel international. La scène devait être pour le moins cocasse – si ce n'était dramatique ? – pour les éventuels spectateurs.</p><p>– Je ne comprends pas, murmura-t-il. Pourquoi tu veux m'aider ? Depuis notre première rencontre, je t'ai pris plus que tout ce que je pourrais te donner…</p><p>Charles resta silencieux, une approbation muette parce que oui, Erik était la cause principale de sa paralysie, la cause de sa désillusion et de sa lente chute vers l'enfer pendant dix ans. Erik était le même qui avait failli tuer sa sœur, commettre l'irréparable, alors <em>pourquoi </em>l'accueillait-il encore chez lui, et pourquoi perdait-il son temps précieux à calmer les tourments qui hantaient son esprit ? Les pensées de Charles se mêlaient à celles d'Erik, et il comprit que si le pardon lui avait été donné, la colère restait présente, tapie au creux de l'esprit du télépathe.</p><p>Il sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il avait trop pleuré ces derniers jours.</p><p>– Je suis désolé, dit-il, pour la seconde fois dans sa vie. Pour… Pour tout.</p><p>– Je sais, vint la réponse patiente. Je suis désolé aussi, Erik. Pour ce qu'il s'est passé.</p><p>Les cauchemars menaçaient de revenir, l'image des yeux vides de Nina ou la tache de sang béante sur le ventre de Magda. Mais Charles les empêcha fermement de revenir. Erik avait l'impression de baigner dans une bulle, lumineuse et curieusement distante du reste du monde. C'était un espace où le temps n'avait pas d'emprise, où il n'y avait rien d'autre que Charles et Erik.</p><p>– J'aurais voulu mourir à leur place, avoua Erik à mi-voix. J'aurais voulu que…</p><p>Il aurait voulu que sa petite fille vive et que lui meurt. Elle l'aurait haï pour avoir trahi sa promesse – <em>Papa ne te quittera jamais, mon ange. Je te le promets </em>– et l'aurait détesté tout le long de sa vie de l'avoir abandonnée, mais elle serait <em>là</em>. Elle serait là quelque part, une fillette joyeuse, une adolescente tourmentée, une adulte affranchie, une mère et une grand-mère comblée… Cette fois, la douleur fut la plus forte et une vague de larmes engloutit Erik tout entier. La présence de Charles se propagea dans son esprit.</p><p>– Endors-toi, Erik, murmura le télépathe. Il est inutile de te torturer comme ça.</p><p>– Je ne comprends pas, répéta Erik en sentant la torpeur gagner un à un tous ses membres. Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'aides, Charles ?</p><p>Les souvenirs disparurent. Un brusque sentiment de quiétude l'envahit. La conscience d'Erik glissa lentement dans l'étreinte rassurante de Morphée. Mais tandis qu'il se sentait basculer dans un sommeil libéré de la tourmente et du chagrin, la voix de Charles résonna une dernière fois dans son esprit, et il crut deviner un sourire sur les lèvres du télépathe.</p><p>– Parce que tu as essayé, Erik. Parce que tu as choisi de me faire confiance.</p><p>Les mains de Charles s'éloignèrent de ses tempes. Erik perdit complètement conscience.</p><p>-----</p><p>
  <em>« Papa ? »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Henrick leva les yeux. Nina le regardait avec de grands expectatifs, les sourcils froncés de concentration. L'échiquier trônait sur la table à manger entre eux deux, un champ de bataille sans douleur ni sang. Leur affrontement était terminé, mais Nina ne le savait pas encore. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Henrick sentit son cœur se gonfler de joie, se réchauffer à la simple vue de sa fille, de sa maison, de la quiétude de la forêt à l'extérieur. Il sentait la présence de Magda à l'étage, se concentrait sur le contact familier du cadran métallique de la montre autour du poignet de sa femme, celui des boucles d'oreille d'argent cliquetant à ses oreilles. Le soleil se déversait en rayons dorés dans le salon. Il pensa alors à son vieil ami, à ses paroles naïves et à sa conviction inébranlable. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Peut-être était-ce possible, songea-t-il en regardant Nina. Peut-être était-ce possible de mener une vie paisible et heureuse, peut-être Charles avait raison depuis le début. C'était un débat qu'Erik avait perdu, mais il acceptait sa défaite avec sérénité, et même avec soulagement. Alors il sourit à sa petite fille, et du bout de l'index, renversa son roi.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« Gagné, Nina. »</em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Fin</strong> </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Voilà, j'espère que cette histoire vous a plu !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>